dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
You're Losing It, Dude
Hope and Kim somehow end up helping B with a school protect about physiology, so they make Allen think he's going crazy to show that if someone thinks they're nuts they'll actually go nuts. Meanwhile Cindy keeps trying to sneak into a movie, but Jacob keep stopping her. Characters Hope Kim B Allen Jacob Cindy Nicki Tai Transcript (Episode opens with Nicki getting ready for work rushing around the house Nikci: Fuck fuck fuck, I'm going to be late again. B: Hey sis you mind helping me on some thing real quick? Please! Nicki: What is it, B? B: I was just wondering if you can help me start my physiology project. It's due tomorrow. Nicki: And you haven't started! B I don't have time for this! (Puts on a dark brown jacket with an 'N' on it) I'm leaving now, try to get some help elsewhere, okay? B: Fine go, and take your stupid lettered jacket with you! Nicki: I am! (Leaves the house) B: Oh. Now what? (Cuts to the park, where Hope and Kim are talking about something) Hope: So the moral of that story is to not agree to anything a docter says. Kim: That is the most retarded thing I've ever heard. Ever. B: (Off screen) Hey you two! Hope: What is it kid? B: (Runs up to them) I was wondering if you guys could help me with some homework. Hope: Why us? B: You're kinda a last resort. Hope: Wow thanks. B: Please just help me. Everyone else already said no. Hope: Should we? Kim: (Heavy sigh) What is the homework? B: Physiology. Hope: ... (To Kim) Do you know anything about physiology? Kim: Not much. I remember a couple kids in my class did this thing for a physiology project to make someone think that they're going crazy to so that if the thinks he's crazy, he'll go crazy. Hope: Sounds cool. We should do that! B: But who would be the lab rat. Kim: Someone that we can all get to and would be fun to make fun of. So I'm thinking Al is the best choice for this. B: Sure. Hope: I'm up for it, this will be funny. B: Allen it is! Okay then lets do it! (Scene cuts to Cindy at the movies) Cindy: I can't wait to watch this documentary and prove everything in it wrong. (Is about to walk into the movie when someone stops her) Cindy: Wha? (Looks up to see Jacob) Oh great, (Deadpainted) It's you. Jacob: Whats that supposed to mean? Cindy: Nevermind, just let me in the movie. Jacob: Can't. Cindy: Why? Jacob: You're under 13. Cindy: What!? WHO CARES? It's just a movie. Do you work here now? Jacob: I'm just filling in for someone while they're away, but I'm still getting 100$ for today so yeah I guess you can say that. Cindy: Anyway, I'll be in the movie now. Jacob: Still under 13. Cindy: It's ONLY PG13 It's not like it's rated X! Jacob: Sorry but I can't just let a five year old in the movies like that! Cindy: I'M NINE! Jacob: ... Wow... You're small. But you're still under 13. Cindy: I will get my revenge on you Thompson. Trust me, I will. (Glares at him as she walks away) (Back to Kim, Hope, and B at Hope and Allen's house) B: You sure this'll work. Hope: Positive. It took some work but it'll be worth it! Plus I found that doujin I lost last month! Kim: No one cares Hope. Hope: Shh, guys I can hear Al coming, act normal. (Everyone sits down on the couch. As Kim turns on the TV and they pretend to watch, Allen walks in) Hope: Welcome home. B: Hi Al. Kim: Hola bitch Allen: You three? This can't be good. Hope: What do you mean Al? Allen: Nothing, nothing. I'm going to my room real qick okay. (Walks into his room) Allen: (Of screen) Could you three get in here for a sec? Hope: Sure! (Hope and the others walk to his room, laughing a bit) What do you want Al? Allen: My stuff! It's not there, instead it's your stuff! What happened? Hope: Nothing.. This is my room. Allen: Huh? Hope: This has always been my room dude. Allen: Are you sure? Hope: Yeah. Pretty damn sure I know witch one my room is. Allen: O... Okay.. I'll just go to my room then.. (Walks out of "Hope's" room) Hope: It worked! All we had to do was switch our stuff out and he fell for it. B: So what next? Kim: Next is (Looks at the list) This will be a fun one. (Laughs) Hope: What is it? Do I get to hit anyone? (Cracks her knuckles) Cuz that's fun. Kim: No. But it will be a fun one. (Back to Cindy crawling between the air vents at the movies) Cindy: As usual I am I genius. (Sees the exit) Ha! (Crawls out and falls out of the air vent, to find herself right in front of Jacob) Jacob: Nice try kid. (Picks her up by the back of her shirt and carries her out) Cindy: THIS IS DEMEANING Jacob: Don't care. Cindy: (Thinks for a bit) I got it. (Pushes a few buttons on her watch, making her turn invisible) HA! I'm so awesome! (Walks back in) Jacob: (To some other costumers) Have a nice day-- (Notices two pink hair ties just floating in the air) Cindy. I know you're there Cindy: ..No.. Jacob: CINDY! Cindy: (Goes back to being viable) How? Jacob: (Takes away her watch) You forgot about your pig tails. (Caries her back out) Cindy: Uh. Dang it! (Back to "Allen's" bed room where he is on his computer) Allen: Something is still off.. (Turns around to see a guy in a chicken suit and screams) WHAT THE FUCK! Chicken man: Hi. Allen: WHO THE FUCK EVEN ARE YOU!? (Clenches his fists) IF YOU DON'T GET OUT I'LL-- Chicken man: I'm one of you best friends Al. Allen: NO YOU'RE NOT! I'D REMEMBER THAT! Chicken man: Are you sure? Allen: YES! (The chicken man suddenly changes costumes from a chicken to a pengien) Penguin man: Really sure? Allen: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!? (He changes again into a cat) Cat man: What do you mean? Allen: (stunned) Get... Please get ou-- (Notices he's already gone) (Out side of his room the girls are laughing)' Hope: It worked. Kim: Yep. (The costume guy takes off his head, revealing to be Tai) Tai: You owe me. Kim: You're not getting shit and you're going to like it. Tai: Fine. (Takes the cat head and leaves) B: Why did we even pick him? Kim: He can move at light speed, so we needed him for fast costume changes. B: Okay what now? Hope: It's my go. (Walks into Allen's room) Hi Al. Allen: Hope! You won't believe what just-- Hope: SHH! Allen: What? Hope: My fish is trying to sleep! Allen: What? Hope: (Takes a live fish on a leash out of her purse) My fish is trying to sleep! Allen: .... What!? Hope: Allen, kiss the fish. Allen: NO! Why? Hope: You always do. Every night in his sleep. Allen: It's noon! Hope: No, it's midnight. (Allen looks outside to see darkness, due to a screen that was put on the window) Allen: But a few minutes ago it was.. Hope: Allen, the fish. Allen: I won't kiss the fish! Hope: YOU WON'T KISS YOUR OWN SON!? Allen: Son!? Hope: Yes, remember last week your wife had a baby? Allen: WIFE!? Hope: Yeah (Shows him a poorly Photoshoped picture of him at the hospital with a big fish with a bow on it, and a smaller fish) That's you with your wife and your son, Timmy Allen: ... Wha? Hope: Good night Al. (Places the fish in his arms) Allen: .... Good night.... (Looks at the fish) .....Um....Good night Timmy. Hope: (Runs out of the room laughing) He fell for it! (Back to Cindy, outside the of the movies) Cindy: Okay, so plan K failed, next is plan L... (Walks into the movies theater with stilts, a top coat, and a fake mustache) Jacob: ... Really? Cindy: ... I know, I'm ashamed. Jacob: You know the way out. Cindy: (Walks out and sits down on) So... this is how it ends.. Outsmarted by... By... (Cries) AN ARTIST! (Suddenly stops crying and gets a smart look on her face) Or maybe not yet. (Walks inside) Jacob: Okay, what is it this time. Cindy: If you let me in I'll talk you up to my sister. Jacob: ......... Enjoy the movie! Cindy: (Laughs) Finally! (Walks into the theater to see the theater to see the movie ended) Cindy: (Twitches and falls to her knees) NOOO! (Back to Kim, Hope and B in Hope's living room) Kim: This is going really well! B: Yep! Easy A and a good laugh. Hope: Yeah, it's a win-win. Allen: (Runs into the living room) GUYS! HELP PLEASE! Hope: (Trying not to laugh) What is it Al? Allen: Look, I think I'm loosing it! I'M GOING NUT! HELP ME! (The girls burst into laughter) Allen: ... WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! THIS IS SERIOUS! Hope: Sorry to do this to you Al, but you're fine! Allen: NO I'M NOT! I THINK MY WIFE IS A FISH! IS SHE A FISH! AND WHERE THE FUCK IS TIMMY? WHAT ABOUT THE CHICKIN-PENGIN-CAT MAN! AN--AND... Kim: Yeah that was all us. Allen: WHAT!? Hope: See Al, we where just helping B out with her psychology project. So we made you the lab rat. I hope that's okay. Allen: ..... Y-y-you... And... B-b-bu.... I... I was... I WAS THE LAB RAT!? HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THAT TO ME!? Kim: It was funny. Allen: I'm done here! (Leaves) Hope: Well that was fun. B: A+ fun! Kim: Agreed. -End Category:Episodes